The primary objective of this study is to determine whether intermittent intravenous inotropic therapy decreases hospitalization rates, length of stay, and quality of life in patients with advanced heart failure who remain symptomatic in spite of maximal medical therapy. A second objective of the study is to determine whether intermittent inotropic therapy is more efficacious if administered once weekly vs. twice a week in reducing the rate of hospitalizations in patients with advanced heart failure.